


The Drugs That Keep Me High

by sasukewasameme



Series: South Park Stan Marsh Angst [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Stan Marsh, Angst, Character Development, Depressed Stan Marsh, Depression, Drug Addict Stan Marsh, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Stan Marsh Doesn't Give A Fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: How Stan became addicted to drugs.FanFiction inspired by 'Swimming Pools' by Kendrick Lamar and 'Okay' by Chase AtlanticAlso, based on real life people and events.
Series: South Park Stan Marsh Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

"Why you babysittin only two or three shots? I'mma show you how to turn it up a notch: first, you get a swimming pool full of liquor and then you dive in it, and you have a pool full of liquor and you dive in." 

And Jessie wasn't kidding. There was literally a pool full of liquor because Jessie was rich enough to afford it. And everyone was diving in it, drinking it, and getting drunk. Hopefully no one peed in the liquor pool. Stan stood up and gave Jessie an unsure look. Jessie looked back at him and challenged him. 

Stan could practically hear Jessie's mind saying, 'do it, you pussy. Or I'll kick you out of my group.' And Stan didn't want to anger Jessie. He owed Jessie his life. He would do anything Jessie asked of him, regardless of what he wanted. 

How the hell was he going to keep up his sober facade at school? His friends already noticed something was wrong. It was only a matter of time before they found out he was a useless druggie. He got into the pool with Jessie following. If it weren't for Jessie.... If Jessie had never found him, none of this would've ever happened.

He was cynically grateful for Jessie. If Jessie had never gotten him into drugs, he would've committed suicide last year but at the same time, he wouldn't have gone through all the crazy shit he's gone through in the past year if he'd never met Jessie.

Stan took a cup that was floating in the pool and filled it with the alcohol. He gulped it down, making a face as it went. The amount of alcohol in the pool was strong. As he felt himself falling under the influence of the alcohol, he couldn't help but think; how did it come to this?

It started over a year ago. Stan was feeling particularly down and was desperate for anything that would help. He first started having thoughts about drugs after a few months of dealing with unbearable emotional pain. 

He could buy drugs from the partier/druggie crowd at school. Kenny bought stuff from them but didn't associate with them. Every once in a while, when the four friends wanted to try drugs, they'd buy from the most trustworthy people of the crowd. It took a while of digging around to find who was most loyal among them but it was worth it.

The four boys had had interesting experiences with each other because of it. That said, there was a mutual agreement between them that if any one of them ever got addicted, they'd snap each other out of it. Not only did Stan know dealers he could rely on but Stan also had alcohol easily ready right in front of him thanks to his alcoholic dad.

When Stan got even deeper into feeling so bad that he just didn't give a fuck, he started drinking alcohol. The leader of the biggest, baddest school druggies, Jessie, noticed that Stan was depressed. Stan found himself distancing from Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Jessie noticed this and took the the opportunity to introduce himself to Stan.

Jessie was a tall, attractive guy who liked to wear black. He had several tattoos, blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

Stan didn't know what Jessie wanted with him. Jessie never talked to people outside of his group and last he heard, you have to be initiated into the group like a gang. Stan was weary of Jessie's intentions until, one day, Jessie asked him to meet him outside by the first big tree by the school field during school lunch.

He tried not to look suspicious to his friends but that seemed impossible. He saw the way they looked at him when he met with Jessie. They were concerned and curious. He wished they'd stoo worrying about him; he was useless now. He was nothing to worry about.

Jessie nodded to Stan and Stan nodded back hesitantly. "Let's go," Jessie said confidently. Stan knew better than to ask where he was taking him, although he didn't feel like getting in trouble for ditching nor did he feel like getting murdered by Jessie in an abandoned house.

He sighed. He was just going to have to suck this up. When Stan realized where they were going, he felt stupid for not realizing sooner. Jessie was taking him to his gang-like friend group. They were the only ones far out in the field. That area was their claimed territory.

Stan was no longer worried that he would have to ditch school to go somewhere off campus but his old fear was replaced with a new one; would he get initiated into Jessie's group? If so, what did they do to initiate people? There were rumors that they beat you up for a few minutes and if you're left standing, you're in.

He'd also heard that the initiation was just getting super drunk and high. He didn't know what to believe. All he knew was that this was happening really fast. Why would Jessie trust him enough to have him meet his group? Stan had a bad feeling. 

His grandpa had told him to trust his gut ever since he was little. He considered going back and at some point, came to the decision to leave only for his legs to keep walking with Jessie, ignoring his decision.

Stan's mind left his body and he dissociated, looking in from the outside. He was there but he wasn't. They reached the group who was listening to loud mumble rap and the group turned to look at them. "Everyone, this is Stan," said Jessie. 

Some looked at Stan with unaccepting looks while others seemed to trust Jessie enough to not worry about him bringing the wrong person into the group. The group made room for Jessie and after some hesitation, they cleared some space for Stan. 

The group sat in a circle and continued talking as if Stan wasn't there. "Then, I took a bong and hut that shit so hard that I coughed my lungs out. I was so damn high that day," said the guy sitting next to Stan. Jessie took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out, and passed the pack around the circle for everyone to take one.

Stan didn't know what to do when the pack reached him. He didn't care for cigarettes. He'd only ever tried them once and he didn't get near enough hits to really feel the nicotine. That said, they smelled bad and Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny would easily smell the reek of cigarettes off of him.

But everyone one in Jessie's group looked at him almost suspiciously. He met eyes with Jessie only to realize Jessie wanted him to smoke. Was this the way he was supposed to prove he wasn't a snitch? By smoking with them so he'd get in trouble with them if he was a snitch?

Jessie was clearly smart. If anyone in the group was taken down, everyone else would be too. Now he understood why the group was so tight. But why did Jessie trust him? Jessie didn't know him well. Wasn't Jessie scared he'd be a snitch? 

After several more seconds of feeling extremely pressured, Stan took out a cigarette and passed the pack to the guy next to him. He felt as if he lost against Jessie. He just proved to Jessie that he'd do what he wanted him to do. And, although he didn't know the future, he assumed this was bad for his future.

Cars passed by and Stan was terrified of getting caught. Getting caught meant everyone finding out he was doing drugs. But the circle method was starting to make sense. If they sat in a circle while they smoked, they'd all have their backs to the outside, blocking people from seeing inside, hence blocking them from seeing the cigarettes and smoke.

The pack of cigarettes was passed back to Jessie and the group took out their lighters to light their cigarettes. And, thanks to Stan's luck, he didn't have a lighter on him. But Jessie clearly didn't want him to get away without smoking and offered him his lighter.

Stan sucked in a nervous breath before lighting the cigarette. He wasn't exactly sure how to smoke a cigarette correctly and held the cigarette on the white side instead of the orange. He breathed in deeply and coughed uncontrollably. The group looked at him as if he was weak and he wanted to leave the place.

He took another hit, a smaller hit this time, and breathed the smoke out. The cigarette lasted for a good several minutes before Stan was close to burning his hand with the white part. Then he snubbed the end of the cigarette into the grass, hoping the ground wouldn't catch on fire.

The bell for the next class rang and Stan panicked. He smelled like cigarette and he had his next class with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. What was he going to do? Jessie saw the panic in Stan's eyes and took out some cologne, offering it to Stan. 

Stan took the cologne and sprayed himself with it. He felt incredibly grateful to Jessie. Then, they each went to class. It turned out that he had class with a couple people in Jessie's group. "Stan. You smell different," said Kyle. "Yeah," Kenny muffled.

Eric took this as the perfect moment to make a gay joke. "Kyle. You know how Stan smells? You dirty Jew." They ignored him. Kyle and Kenny had suspicious looks on their faces. "So, what did Jessie want with you?" And Kenny's expression turned to one of knowing.

Stan hoped Kenny would keep his mouth shut about his suspicions. "He just wanted to talk to me." "About what?" Asked Kyle. Stan quickly came up with a reason. "He wanted to talk to me about depression." He'd told his friends about his depression so it was no secret when he talked about it.

Stan still felt bad for using his depression as an excuse though. Either way, it was a dumb excuse. Why would Jessie take him all the way to his exclusive, gang-like group just to talk about depression? But, luckily, before Kyle could ask about it, their teacher walked in.

Stan tried avoiding talking to any of his friends for the rest of the day. He even sat next to Butters instead of Kyle on the bus ride home. But, unfortunately, Butters was actually pretty perceptive, and had noticed Stan's depression. "How are ya doin, Stan? You seem a little sad lately. What's wrong?"

Kyle agreed pointedly. "Yeah. What's wrong, Stan?" "Nothing," said Stan, now regretting sitting so close to Kyle. Stan tried to figure a way out of the conversation and simply changed the topic. "So, Butters, how are you doing?"

"Well, I'm grounded right now. I was a very bad son. I forgot my action figure on the ground last night so I'm grounded." As they'd gotten older, Butters' parents punished him even more harshly for the most ridiculous of things. It was a wonder why Butters hadn't been taken away yet.

It was their bus stop next. Stan prepared himself for Kyle stopping him at the bus stop. But when they got off the bus, he didn't. Stan was relieved but was also worried that Kyle was mad at him. He walked home and when he got there, he went straight to his room and took out his bottle of alcohol.

He drank enough to get a buzz and then went to sleep.


	2. Cigarettes

Stan woke up the next day a bit too early and feeling worse than usual. It was two hours until school would start and he had nothing to do. The nerves from yesterday kept him awake while the sleepy part of him wanted him to sleep. He thought about how he smoked a cigarette yesterday.

He was too nervous at the time to focus on how the cigarette made him feel. He assumed Jessie would want him to smoke a cigarette today too so he made it his goal to focus on how the cigarette made him feel this time around. 

When it was finally time to leave for school, Stan walked to the bus stop to meet up with his friends. He made sure to arrive later than usual to avoid any questioning he might get from Kyle. He realized that was a mistake when he saw Kyle with an angry look on his face at the bus stop.

Stan had to choose between asking Kyle what he was mad about as if he didn't already know or between not saying anything at all. After some thinking, he chose the latter. For now, anyway. He knew he'd eventually be so bothered by the fact that Kyle was mad at him that he'd confront the boy. 

Stan waited to talk to Kyle until lunch. He passed Kyle a letter in class saying to meet him in the bathroom and when he got there, Kyle was already waiting for him. His face was sympathetic instead of angry. "Stan. We're worried about you. What's been going on?"

Stan sighed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. He wasn't in the mood to explain the truth and he didn't have the energy to come up with an over the top lie. So, he stuck with a half-truth. "Look. I'm sorry for lying to you about what Jessie wanted to do with me yesterday. To tell you the truth, I don't know what Jessie wants with me and for some reason, I'm curious to find out."

Kyle was thinking. Stan could see the problem solver in Kyle's eyes. But Stan wasn't finished. "As for how I feel, I wasn't lying; I feel terrible, Kyle. Everything is shit. The whole world is shit." When Kyle couldn't figure out what Jessie wanted with Stan, he gave up. "Look. Maybe the best way to find out is by getting to know him."

And just like that, Stan had an excuse to hang out with Jessie. An excuse to smell like cigarette. An excuse for his behavior. He would no longer have to explain himself to his friends. And Stan didn't know what to do with this freedom. 

Somewhere, in the rational part of his brain, Stan wished Kyle had been more suspicious. In the depressed part of his mind, he was in glee over the fact that he could hang out with Jessie without any problems. That meant more drugs for him. 

When they left the bathroom, Stan quickly went to find Jessie. Jessie was waiting for him even though Stan had been certain Jessie would've left without him. "Where were you?" Asked Jessie. And Stan didn't see any reason to lie. "I was talking to Kyle."

But annoyance showed itself across Jessie's face. And his posture changed to being angry and defensive. He clearly wasn't hiding his dislike for Kyle. Stan wanted to ask why but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to annoy Jessie even more. 

He was annoyed with himself for being such a pussy when it came to Jessie but Jessie could fuck him up good, and that was a fact. He did not want Jessie against him in any way. And Jessie was unpredictable. Unpredictability was scary. 

Jessie led him to the group and from there, it was almost a perfect repeat of yesterday. But this time, when he smoked his cigarette, he wanted to actually feel it. So he focused completely on what he was feeling while smoking, ignoring everything else.

The closer he got to the end of the cigarette, the more of a feeling he got. He felt like he wanted to sit down and enjoy the ecstasy from the nicotine. It was a feeling unlike any other. He felt it in his body. The relaxation that came from it was something he couldn't forget.

And he didn't forget.

He smoked at school with Jessie's group every day for a week. He'd even dropped the alcohol for most of that week. He only realized he was addicted when he tried to go a day without smoking. That day was unimaginably long. He ended up caving in and smoking anyways.

As the days grew longer, his trust for Jessie and his friends grew stronger. No one had snitched so he knew he could trust them with drugs. When the week was over, Stan started taking his alcohol out for everyone to pass around. He felt it was only fair that he provided them with free stuff because they provided him with free stuff. 

One day, Jessie mentioned a party. "What party?" Asked Stan. "It's gonna be at my house. On Sunday. We're gonna pop some pills and hang out." Stan had only gone to a few parties before so he didn't exactly know what to expect. He imagined loud music, people dancing, flashing lights, and drugs.

"I can't drive though," Stan said. And he wasn't sure whether he was saying that as an excuse to get out of it or because it was the truth. But Jessie didn't care. "We'll pick you up in a truck." Stan slowly agreed. 

Stan was a hypocrite. He knew this because he was hanging out with Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Butters when Eric pulled out a cigarette and put it in Butters' mouth for dramatic effect. Kyle and Kenny were used to Cartman being an asshole and didn't say anything but Stan didn't want Butters to get addicted to cigarettes like he had. 

"Butters. Don't smoke. It's not good for you." Butters took the cigarette out of his mouth. Eric didn't seem to care. The cigarette was unimportant to him, anyway. He'd only bought them to put on a tough smoker facade. He was never the type to get addicted to drugs.

But Kyle, Jenny, and Cartman noticed that it was out of character for Stan to react to Butters being bullied. He was used to it just like the rest of them so why did he care all of a sudden when Eric put a cigarette in Butters' mouth?

They let it slide. 

Stan was probably just having another one of his 'emo fits,' as Eric liked to call it. "So, what are you doing on Sunday?" Asked Kyle. Stan wasn't sure whether to tell the truth or not but after a minute of obvious internal debate, he told them. "Jessie invited me to a party at his house."

They all looked surprised. "Really? Jessie himself invited you to his house? Even Kenny's never seen it." Kenny muffled a, " yeah, dude." Butters, being the scared, innocent person he was, looked scared for Stan. "Oh, boy, Stan. You better be careful." 

Butters brought his arms up to his face and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "I heard that Jessie's even worse than Trent Boyett if you piss him off." Butters huddled in closer and looked around once again, paranoid someone would hear him.

"And I heard that Jessie killed someone."

The words hit Stan in the face and he was suddenly filled with fear. And then the questions came. What if that rumor was true? Now that he thought about it, what ever happened to people who left Jessie's group? He had met someone who left Jessie's group and they attempted suicide. 

Was it really just a suicide attempt or was there more to it?

"Look, we'll try to get more information on Jessie. Be careful at that party. And, Stan? Don't do drugs. Remember that you get addicted to things easily?" Stan knew more than anyone about his addiction problems. He nodded and said, "yeah," without looking Kyle in the eye.

"Well, I'm going to go home. See you guys later." He got up and left.


	3. Addicted

Jessie picked Stan up at 11 PM and drove him and a few others to his house. There was loud music playing in the house that was clearly heard inside Jessie's car. They got out of the car and went inside, where the music was painful to Stan's ears. 

Most of the people there were part of Jessie's friend group but there was several full grown adults that he didn't know there too. There was a fountain in the center of the room that was filled with pills and people were surrounding it, taking their pick.

Stan walked towards it, joining everyone else in surrounding the fountain. One more person joined and then Jessie walked to the fountain. "We're all here now. Take your pick and let's get fucked up!" He said excitedly. Jessie circled the crowd, watching with satisfaction as everyone took a pill.

When Jessie reached Stan, he stopped and watched. "You gonna take one?" Stan was having a battle inside his head. Should he take one? What if the pill he decides to take will make him do crazy things? What if he starts spilling all of his secrets to the crowd and someone used it to their advantage?

At the right time, he had a bout of severe depression and felt terrible. He no longer gave a fuck. Life was miserable and shitty and he hated himself. Then, with only a bit of hesitation, he stepped forward and took a large, white pill into his hand. 

He didn't really care what it did to him anymore as long as it wasn't emberassing. He didn't care if he died tonight. He thought about life. About Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. He loved those guys but they'd get over his death eventually. Jessie's satisfied expression turned to one of excitement.

"Is this your first time?" Stan nodded, a little embarassed. Jessie was excited and said, "come here." He led Stan to a table of cups, where everyone migrated to. It was strange. When Stan got there, everyone was waiting for Jessie to give them permission to take the pills.

"Guys. This is Stan's first time popping pills." There were claps around the table and a few guys gave him a pat on the back. "Take a drink," Jessie ordered him. And he felt as if he had no right to object so he did. Then, Jessie said, "take it." 

And this no longer seemed fun. The way Jessie ordered him to take the pill was intimidating and Stan wished he'd stayed home and come up with an excuse for not coming. But with all eyes on him expectantly, he felt like he'd be a pussy if he didn't take it.

Stan let his depression take over and thought about how miserable the world was. The thought of taking the pill no longer seemed so intimidating anymore. With only a little bit if force and a lot of impulsivity, he quickly put the pill in his mouth, took a cup, and swallowed it down.

He took it before he had more time to think. If he'd continued worrying, he would have never taken it. The pill was big, like a horse pill, and he felt the lump of it going down his throat. Surprisingly, the cups were just filled with water so he didn't have to worry about any mixing of drugs tonight. 

The small crowd clapped and yelled out with excitement and praise and Stan felt proud of himself for taking it. Once everyone had taken their pill one at a time, Jessie led them back to the living room and everyone was free to do what they wanted. 

Stan joined one if Jessie's closest friends, B, and she lit a cigarette and passed it to Stan. "Here. You can have this," she said. Stan gave a thanks and walked to where there was a crowd of people surrounding two guys who were fighting. The living room was large enough for there to be a fight while avoiding the fountain. 

There were cheers for the two guys and Stan was worried the neighbors would report them for being so loud. He wondered what he'd do if the police came. Would he run or would he freeze in fear? He hoped he'd do the smart thing and run.

A half hour passed and Stan still wasn't feeling anything other than adrenaline. 10 more minutes passed and it was like the effects of the pill had hit him out of nowhere. He was having tunnel vision, his walking was a bit off, and he felt completely relaxed.

A strange warm ecstasy filled Stan and he no longer felt like standing. He walked to a corner of the room and sat against the wall. For three hours, he spaced out while ha ing barely any thoughts. This happiness was crazy and he felt as if his eyes were opened to drugs. 

If this was how drugs felt, no wonder they were so damn addictive. And he no longer judged people who were druggie junkies but rather understood them. Druggies were no longer the scum of society but were now people who were just trying to live to the next day without killing themselves.

And just like that, Stan was addicted.


	4. First Time Buying

Stan wanted to pretend to not be addicted to the pill he'd taken the other night but as each day passed and his depression got worse, he craved the feeling it gave him more and more. 

Finally, he could no longer take it and asked Jessie what pill he took. "What did it look like?" Jessie replied. "It was big and white. Like a horse pill." Jessie nodded. "It might've been a Hydro. Hydros have been popular recently and look like that."

Stan was starting to feel some hope. "Okay. How much does it cost?" "Hydros?" Jessie asked and before Stan could reply, he continued, "Hydros cost 10 each." Stan wasn't used to drug talk yet and was confused by that sentence for a couple moments.

"Oh," he said when he got it. And then he said another, disappointed "oh" as he processed what that meant. $10 per Hydro? Damn, they costed a lot. With $10, you could buy a whole pack of Marlboro red cigarettes. But he had the money right now and he had a feeling the week would go terribly so he needed some drugs to keep him from killing himself.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "Do you think you could get me some?" Jessie shook his head and Stan felt as if all of his hope was gone. "But I know someone you can buy from." Stan was still slightly disappointed. He didn't really want to buy from a stranger but would if he had to.

"There's this girl named Shay. She'll sell to you at a good price for your first time buying. I'll let her know it's your first time buying and I'll send her your way." "Thanks," said Stan. They split up and went to their classes. "So, how'd it go at the party?" Asked Kyle during science class where they partnered up. "It went alright. Honestly, it was kind of boring," Stan lied.

"Boring?" Kyle asked almost suspiciously. "A party with Jessie was boring?" He raised a brow. But Stan planned on him saying this. "I know. Surprised me too. I guess I just don't find drugs to be very interesting. All that happened was people popped disgusting pills" - Stan made a disgusted face - "and chilled the fuck out all night."

Kyle didn't seem suspicious anymore. Stan continued, though, to make sure he was completely convinced he wasn't a druggie. "We just sat around a circle and talked about ourselves and drugs for a few hours. Really wasn't fun. I don't think I'll go next time. It's not for me." He made a judging face as if he hated the thought of being at the party itself. 

Kyle nodded. "Good. You shouldn't be surrounded by drugs like that anyways. You've always been the type to get addicted." Kenny and Cartman, who were sitting next to them, joined in on the conversation. "How was the party with your new boyfriend?" Asked Eric.

"Shut up, Cartman," said Stan. He usually ignored his annoying taunts but he didn't want too many people to know he was hanging out with Jessie or else rumors would get around that he's a druggie now. 

"What? Worried everyone will know that the little hippie is gay?" Stan was annoyed but not annoyed enough to punch Cartman. "Who cares if he's gay or not anyways?" Asked Kyle. "Um, the dudes," said Eric. Kyle's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "No one cared when Tweek and Craig started dating."

Stan let them argue and continued doing his school work. 

At lunch, Stan met with the group at the usual place. "Dude," said Jessie when he sat down. "Shay wants you to meet her at the bleachers after school. "Okay. Thanks." "No problem," said Jessie and Stan thought Jessie was a little too compliant for him to do drugs.

Stan met the girl, Shay, behind the bleachers. "Hey. You got the money?" And Stan was lucky that he did, in fact, have the money with him. He nodded to her. She handed him a prescription bottle. "Here," she said. Stan took the bottle when he realized he didn't know how much she wanted. 

He just assumed she wanted $10 and gave her that. "Thanks," she said and she left, Stan following. 

Stan waited until he got home to look at the pill. Turned out there was two pills in there. It must've been the first time discount. Stan inspected them, seeing if they were the ones he took the other day. He was 90% sure they were. He'd save them for days he'd need them.

Stan found a hiding place for them and stuck them in a small box pinned between his bookshelf and the wall. If someone wanted to find his pills, they'd have to first move the bookcase, which most people wouldn't go so far to do.

The rest of the day, Stan hung out with Kyle, Kenny, Butters, and Cartman at Cartman's house playing video games. He played pretty bad, his mind completely on the drugs. "Stan, you asshole." Eric said. "Stan, let Butters play. He's better than you the way you are now."

He meant no offense to Butters but that was a complete insult. They always left Butters out of it because he played so terribly. The fact that Stan was even worse than Butters today meant that something was going on. Kyle caught on. "Are you okay, Stan? You're usually good at this game."

Sometimes, Stan hated how close he was with Kyle. They just automatically knew when something was wrong with each other. It was almost like they could read each other's mind. 

They stayed for dinner at Cartman's house and Stan's mom was happy to hear that he was eating. Liane Cartman was happy that Eric had his friends over and wanted a picture, as if they weren't over at his house every week.

The parents had gotten into some new weird trend about taking photos of everything so they wouldn't forget their lives when they had dimentia someday. Sometimes, Stan was saddened by Butters' positivity. If he was Butters, he'd be unbelievably mad at the world and might even kill himself.

Butters was so sadly happy that he was even allowed to take a picture with the four of them but he was also upset because he'd probably be grounded for looking "stupid" in the picture. All anyone ever said about Butters was, "poor Butters" and then they'd continue to hurt him by bullying him or using him as bait.

When it became time to leave Cartman's house, they all said goodbye and went home. The second Stan went home, loneliness swept over him. He needed to drink. When his parents went to bed, he grabbed one of his dad's bottles of alcohol and drank until he fell asleep.


End file.
